


Memory Shards of a Timeline that Shouldn't Exist

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Soul bound, Too Lazy, extreme monster hate, no order, previous abuse mentioned, previous non-con situations mentioned, scattered chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm literally throwing random scenes from a fanfiction that I highly doubt I'll write all the way through let alone in chronological order. But I will try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Shards of a Timeline that Shouldn't Exist

Sans sighed from his spot at the unnaturally large table, he actually had to sit in a barstool just to reach the top of it while the others were tall enough to sit in normal chairs. It was a meeting for updates and a general check in. Well it had been originally.

It's been three years since the monsters were broken out of Mount Ebbot, during that time much had changed, except for majority of human's intolerance of their race. The humans had nearly run the monsters back under the mountain, until a dark hand had reached out to them, extending kindness unknown of his race. Sans glanced over at the impossibly large human looking man at the end of the table, ebony skin littered with scales in varying shades of purple in coils and points mimicking tribal inspired tattoos. Keaden Eachiheart's scarlet eyes were narrowed in annoyance as he rolled his shoulders back and his fleshy wings twitched, three humans had barged into their quaint meeting not two minutes ago and began throwing accusations at the imposing dragon demon.

That had been a surprise. Not only did monsters exist, but demons as well? The human populace was unnerved at the revelation that all things they had been taught to fear, were real and walking among them. Keaden stood at a staggering seven foot six and easily intimidated anyone by his look alone. Sans had quickly become close friends with the guy with the 'Big Bad Demon' façade when once behind closed doors to the palace he lived in, had dropped everything and began bouncing around like an eager child who just wanted to meet everyone.

Keaden had easily invited all monsters to live on the gargantuan estate that was previously owned by supernatural royalty. The demon did his best to make them feel at home till they decided if they wished to leave, though most were content. Keaden had been studying law for, literally, centuries and worked with the Dreemurrs and their council so they weren't suppressed and conned out of their rights. He was a damn good lawyer too. They just found out that their test trial of monsters in a human school was approved ten minutes ago.

But enough about the past; lets get to now.

"Mr. Eachiheart, you could be arrested for what you've done." one of the humans in an expensive looking suit with a severe expression stated with barely contained rage.

Keaden gave a fanged smirk and leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the small orb robot that acted as an assistant of sorts. "Danica. Please state the length of time it took for them to figure it out."

The purple orb let out a small clicking beep before a feminine robotic voice stated; "Two years, eight months, three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, fifty-seven minutes and twenty nine seconds."

The draconic demon nodded and turned back towards the humans with a predatory grin. "It took you that long to figure out she wasn’t a monster. So you tried to kill her." The monsters present (Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Sans) looked towards the dark skinned man with confusion before catching the stricken expression on all three of the humans faces.

The human in a lab coat spoke next. "Years worth of research wasted and all tests are inconclusive to our hypothesis."

"You thought We'd actually allow you to take a monster to experiment on willy-nilly? How stupid do you think I am?" Keaden scoffed as he pulled his lavender-white dreadlocks over his shoulder and fixed them with a look.

"We asked for the weakest monster." The suited one snarled and Sans glanced over with a glare.

"You know its rude to talk about someone who's listening." He commented.

"We'll have to start our research over completely." 

"What makes you think I'll let you take a monster now if I didn’t then?" Keaden growled as he stood.

The door to the room creaked as it opened, whomever came in had to have been very short due to the fact that Sans couldn’t see them from where he was sitting, though he was very interested in how the humans reacted when they turned.

Fear had encompassed their faces and Sans was sure he heard the scientist screech about an experiment while he dashed across the room and the intruder came into view. Black fluff was the first thing he saw before the creature was fully revealed, a decent sized wolf with onyx fur that curled slightly at the ends and caused it to look larger than it really was. 

Sans honed in on a few details about the wolf instantly. The right side of its face shone a light pink with scar tissue that looked very deliberate, starting at the crown of their head and going down, through the eye causing its color to take on an icy blue, and down to its jaw. The left eye, however, also caught his attention by the unnatural color, he could only describe it being the color of one of the gemstones in the museum named azurite, wolves usually have golden eyes. Another thing about their discolored eyes, they were overly aware, for an animal.

"I think it's time you've left, and go straight to the door, if you even so much as touch anyone on the way out, I'll sick that one on you." Keaden tossed out to the humans, threat barely concealed beneath his tone.

Sans didn’t know humans could run so fast. He chuckled and swiveled around as Keaden got up and walked forward before dropping to a knee and beckoning the wolf with a smile. "C'mere sweet girl." He clucked, the wolf padding wo him with a swaying fluffy tail and pressing the crown of her head to his chest.

"I think we can call this session to end. I'll see you all later?" Keaden asked while stroking along the wolf's spine. 

As the monsters exited the room, Undyne noticed the look upon the queen's face.

"What's wrong?"

Toriel shook her head for a second. "That creature has a soul, it's hidden from me, but it has one."


End file.
